Tears and Rain
by alena-chan
Summary: Sometimes is better to be left with questions than seeking answers... [RaeBB] For The Writer you fools challenge


_**A/N: **_

_**To my loyal readers/reviewers: **Don't kill me yet, let me explain… yeah, it's a BBRae-story, but no, I don't ship this pairing… but I respect the pairing and their shippers/fans/writers/readers._

_I wrote this story for _**_The Writer you fools_**_**´ **challenge 'Behind Enemy Lines'._

_The challenge is to write a one-shot about a pairing you don't usually write about or you don't support… and I wanted to try it out and see if I am able to write a convincing BBRae story… and I wanted to win the price, which is a story-request by the talented and wonderful authoress _**_The Writer you fools_**

_So, I'm encouraging everybody who are reading this to take up the challenge and write a story about a pairing you don't support, because the challenge was created by _**_The Writer you fools_**_to go against all the bashing and flaming in Teen Titans section. I think it's a wonderful idea to show that bashing and flaming is just wrong and pointless… and to show your respect to all the writers… c'mon, write something… you will see, it's great…_

_

* * *

_

_**To the BBRae-fans: **I really, really hope that I was able to do justice to this wonderful couple. I may not support it or ship it, but as I said before I respect the pairing and their fans and talented and wonderful writers… so, tell me if you think that I failed to represent this pairing in a good way._

_I tried my best in keeping Raven and Beast Boy in character, but I think that I failed, because I usually the way I portray them is in a brother-sister-relationship-way and it was somewhat different for me to make it more romantically, but I tried… I really tried…_

_And it was a new experience for me to write from BB perspective…_

_Again, tell me if you don't like something or if you think it totally sucked or if you have anything to improve… I'm open for every advice…_

_

* * *

_

_I would like to thank **Cherry Jade **for being such a wonderful betaan awesome friend and the _**_The Writer you fools_**_ for creating the challenge and for being so supportive to me… so, thank you very, very, very much…_

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans neither do I own the song "Tears and Rain", it's a song from James Blunt… wonderful song and a wonderful artist… you should listen to his songs…. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tears and Rain**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**_

_**How I wish I could surrender my soul;  
Shed the clothes that become my skin;  
See the liar that burns within my needing. **_

She was standing in front of the huge windows as it rained outside… all alone.

And it wasn't the fact that she wasn't with the rest of them while they celebrated, because he was already used to that.

No, it was more the way she stared out of the window… the way she looked at the falling rain… so longing. Just as if the rain held something important… something important to her.

He had never seen her looking so longingly at something like she did at the rain-drops… and he wanted to know why.

He longed for the answer just as much as she longed for the rain – maybe even more, because from the day he had met her he wanted the answers… he wanted all of her answers.

So, he approached her – just how he approached every single day…

_**  
**_

_**How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold.  
How I wish I had screamed out loud,  
Instead I've found no meaning. **_

He stood next to her for some seconds and for a moment he thought that she hadn't noticed him, but that wasn't surprising either.

Sometimes, he asked himself if she ever noticed him… if she even knew that he was there, but that was only sometimes. Because most of the times he knew that she cared. She always cared… even if she didn't want to show it.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Her monotone voice jerked him up out of his thoughts and he was surprised to see her amethyst eyes looking at him.

Beast Boy realized that she didn't sound annoyed or irritated as she usually does when talking with him.

He met her eye before she turned at the window again and left him looking at her profile.

Beast Boy searched his mind for answer although he knew that she really didn't expect or want an answer, but somehow he didn't want to leave her. He needed to talk to her… need to find answers so desperately.

"I… it's a nice weather, isn't it?" He finally managed to bring out.

The purple-haired sorceress raised an eyebrow at him, "It's raining…"

The shape-shifter shrugged his shoulders, "We could go dancing in the rain…" He offered with his boyish grin and for a moment… for a small moment he saw her eyes widen and her lips parted in something like shook or surprise… just as if he had found the answer he had searched for such a long time, but the moment was gone as soon as it had been there and he was – again – left with questions.

"No, we can't!" Was her vehement reply and he was confused and disappointed to see her annoyed and irritated.

"Why…?" It was the only question Beast Boy could form and he hoped with everything he had that she would at least give him an answer to this question.

"It's pointless…" She answered him and the boy was crushed to hear her usual answer before she began to speak again.

_**I guess it's time I run far, far away;  
find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same:  
it just keeps me from trouble.**_

"… and it's childish…"

Now, he was frowning and arching and eyebrow to him… and he usually didn't frown or arched his eyebrows.

"So what…?" Beast Boy asked her as he glanced at her profile. "What's so wrong in being childish… and acting like a child…?"

Amethyst met emerald as she spoke, "We aren't children anymore Beast Boy. We can't just act as if everything is fine and nothing will change. We grew up and we have to act that way!"

Her eyes didn't waver for a moment as she told him, but he saw her clenched fists and her tensed up shoulders.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I don't know why it is so hard for you to be child… to relax and to have fun… to hope… I just don't understand…"

He sighed and turned away to leave her again, because he knew… he could feel that she wanted to be alone, but before he walked to the others again he could hear her speaking… he wasn't sure if to him or to herself…

_**Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

"Because I don't know how to be a child…"

It was then, Beast Boy knew that he found the answer he had tried to find for such a long time… and he didn't like it… not a bit…

_**  
How I wish I could walk through  
the doors of my mind;   
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.**_

Later, when it was already past midnight, he couldn't sleep. He tried it… he really did, but there was always something… someone… thoughts of someone that kept him awake.

Around 2 AM Beast Boy crawled out of his bed and made his way to the living-room. Maybe some soy-milk could help him to sleep… although Beast Boy doubted that he would be able to sleep at all tonight.

It was still raining, the green-skinned hero realized as he walked into the huge living-room. It had never stopped… the rain had never stopped…

He looked through the window again… and the next vision he would be embedded into his memory forever. It was so glorious, spectacular, something to be found in water-color paintings.

_**How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear.**_

There on the centre of the shore, surrounded by waves crashing at the shore softly and rain drops falling at her frame softly stood Raven.

Her amethyst eyes were closed tight, her arms held out to her sides as she spun around incessantly, like a helicopter, on pointed, bare toes. Her cloak was laying on the ground. Her mouth was wide and - to his surprise - smiling, an occasional giggle pouring from small pink lips and purple locks of hair whirled about her tiny frame like spiral staircases.

At that moment, Beast Boy knew she couldn't possibly be an earthly creature and his first thought was how beautiful she was. But that was no surprise, because Beast Boy's first though was always how beautiful she was.

His second though was how much rain suited her… it was a weird thought Beast Boy knew that, but he had never seen a person who looked so wonderful in the rain.

_**  
I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same:  
it just keeps me from trouble.**_

He stood there, watching her spin and dance faster and faster… and he wished more than anything else that he could join her… that he could be with her, but somehow he knew that she needed to be alone.

It was her time to be child… to know what it felt like to be as carefree as a small child… and he enjoyed watching her, seeing her so stunning, so beautiful…

Something happened and suddenly, she was aware of his presence.

She stopped momentarily, wide eyes glancing into his, and she stumbled forward, but caught herself, before she would fall. She was still Raven… graceful, perfect Raven – even she acted like a child…

_**Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say,  
but I'm not here for trouble.**_

Again, amethyst met emerald… and Beast Boy feared that she would fall back into her closed and reserved demeanour… feared that he had destroyed the small moment she could taste the feeling of being carefree and hopeful… feared that he would be left again with more questions than answers… but all fear left him as the boy saw a grin still lingering on her features and twinkle glinted in the amethyst recesses of her usual dull gaze.

The shape-shifter could see a blush tinted her already flushed cheeks, her shoulder-length purple hair was soaked and some strands were plastered at her cheeks.

'_Beautiful…'_

The grin on her beautiful and graceful face melted into a heartfelt smile as she waved her hand at him, telling him to come out.

For a second, Beast Boy was paralyzed – unable to move or grasp the meaning of her movement, but it was just a second… just second and he knew what he had to do.

So, he ran as fast as he could in his sleep-deprived state to the front door, burst open the door and stepped out into the night and the rain.

_**Far, far away; find comfort in pain.  
All pleasure's the same:  
it just keeps me from trouble. **_

As Beast Boy walked closer and closer to Raven, he realized that being a child wasn't as difficult as she had claimed to be…

And as she took his hand and whirled around with him in the rain, he realized that Raven will always leave him with new questions… and he didn't mind, because he always wanted to be able to seek answers from her.**_  
_**

_**It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **So, that was it… hope you guys liked it…_

_Tell me what you think, okay…?_

_That's it from me…. For now…_

_**Take care and be safe….**_

_**Alena**_


End file.
